If It Could Be
by fallenashes02
Summary: Kaoru is the Captain of the Kendo team. To impress Enishi, she accepts a challenge from Megumi, to play another sport, soccer! But then she meets another guy who plays soccer and kendo, Kenshin! AU OOC KK


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. As for Suunan High & Middle School, I just made that up because I was just thinking about Tsunan (I think that's how you spell it, I'm not sure) chicken, a delicacy at a local Chinese restaurant ( No, I don't own that either).

Author's Note: This was just an idea I had and I had to get it off my chest. I have an idea of where I want this story to go, but all comments are welcome. I will try to incorporate what you would like into the story, but I will not change all of it. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IF IT COULD BE

Chapter 1:

An average girl

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kaoru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get up Kaoru!!!!!!!!!! It's 7:00!"

"Mmph, leave me alone Misao, I'm awake." Kaoru grumbled.

"Kaoru! Get up already! We have an athletes meeting this morning at 7:45! You're gonna be late if you don't get up right now." Misao yelled from the bathroom the two sisters shared.

Their mother was still asleep. She was always working so we told her that we were old enough now to get ready in the mornings by ourselves. As for Yahiko, our younger brother, we would take care of him, if he wasn't ready by the time we were leaving, he would either take the bus, or else. There really wasn't no "or else," we just told him that so he would know better than to wake up our mother for a ride. Our father would leave for work early in the morning. Both our parents worked in a computer firm, or something like that. It really wasn't a concern to us because they told us just to focus on our studies. We felt bad that our parents were always loaded with tons of paperwork which was the main reason that contributed to their tiredness. They just really wanted us to have a good life and future. In return, we would do good in school and make them proud with our usual…straight-A report card.

Kaoru got up and sat on the foot of her bed. Gawd, did she hate Monday mornings. Her hair was going astray as she tried to think of what to wear today. It's not that she cared about looking great, but she definitely didn't want to literally look like she just threw something on while still in her sleep.

"Yahiko!!!" Kaoru yelled to her little brother who was still lying on his bed. "Yahiko, if you don't wake up and get ready this instance, I'm not going to take you to school!"

"Okay, okay…just give me 5 more minutes" Yahiko mumbled.

"No, only 2," Kaoru knew he wasn't going to wake up in 2 or even 5 minutes, and she wasn't going to bother with him just because she had her own stuff to worry about. He was a boy and he could care less about what he looked like and would be ready 10 minutes tops.

Kaoru had walked into the bathroom Misao had just evacuated and stepped into the shower. Man!!! I hate these friggin' early morning meetings! _Why can't they just have it during homeroom where everyone could care less about the student-produced announcements_, Kaoru thought as she lathered shampoo in her hair.

15 minutes later, Kaoru was in her room pulling up some jeans against her slender, yet well toned thighs. She complimented it with a black fitting t-shirt and threw on a brown hoodie as she sighed. Everytime she wore a hoodie, she just felt so comfortable. Whenever she was tired or being put to sleep by her teachers, she would just retreat her head into the hoodie like a turtle into his shell. Kaoru looked at the clock, 7:27. _Good timing_, she thought to herself as she walked out the door and started down the stairs.

Misao was now in the downstairs bathroom applying make-up, wait… what…yes applying make-up.

"Misao, what are you doing? Since when do you wear eye-liner and eye-shadow?" Kaoru probed.

"What! Can't I just test it to see how it looks!!!" Misao replied.

Now, don't get me wrong, Misao is and acts like a girl and she does wear foundation and some powder to even out her already perfect skin tone, but she never went as far as complimenting her eyes with my purple eye-liner. Misao is somewhat of a tomboy, I guess you could say.

Misao was older than me, but she sure didn't look like it. I guess she was trying to look older by putting a lot of make-up on. She was short and I was tall, not freakishly tall, but like an inch or two. She also had a childish face, where as mine was more mature-looking. But other than that, we both had the same figure according to our size. We were both well toned and had foxy legs, as the perverted 12-year old boy down the lane put it.

"Well move over and give me the foundation."

I applied my make-up which consisted nothing more of foundation and black eyeliner around my eyes to bring my eyes out more. I topped it off with just a little light brown colored lipstick to make my tiny lips look somewhat more plump.

I walked out of the bathroom to go find my shoes. I was pulling on my white sneakers as Yahiko was noisily walking down the stairs. He was ready, as in he was washed up and was getting some bread to eat for breakfast, but the way his eyes drooped looked as if he just now woke up. I grabbed a slice of bread from the bag and went to the fridge for some orange juice. After I gulped down the glass, I looked at the time 7:40. School was a 5-minute drive from where I live so I was good.

"Okay I'm leaving, come on Yahiko, I'll take you" I walked past the bathroom and saw Misao was still _testing_ on make-up.

_Sigh That girl always yells at me that I'm going to be late, yet I leave before her and I am always on time while she's the one that's always late. What a hypocrite!_

"Misao, if you don't leave now, you're gonna be late" I yelled after her as I walked out the door heading towards my car.

Our parents were fairly rich and we all had our separate cars and drove separately to school. Gas money was not something we had to worry about. Our parents understood that we played our different sports and were in different clubs which met at different timings, so they had no problem buying us separate cars.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

7:45. That was the time I pulled my blue Mazda 3 into my designated parking spot in the student parking lot of Suunan High School. _Hehe, right on time._

"Bye Yahiko, have a good day!" I yelled to him as he was heading to Suunan Middle School which was just across the little road where the buses would pull in.

"Yea, okay whatever," Yahiko called back as he was rushing to catch up with his friend.

_What a little turd… _I thought to myself as I rushed on to the commons area, the place where they would hold all the meetings in which clubs and organizations with many members. This being an athletes meeting, yea, there were going to be many kids.

I walked in just as everybody were still not done completing their first priority, finding their friends, and then taking a seat. I could care less. My friends would find me, literally. I sat in one of the middle rows near the end so as soon as this meeting was over, I could leave. The teachers never had anything important to say, I swear they all sounded like clones! They just repeat what the coaches are trained to tell us. "Get your physical in, insurance card please, do you parents approve of you participating, do you have a ride after practices and games…, etc."

I looked around and my eyes drifted to the entrance. There walked in Misao, with a frantic and rushed look in her eyes. _How the hell does she do it??? She leaves like 5 to 10 minutes after me, but she still gets here not even a minute after I do! Damn her good luck! She never gets pulled over for speeding._

"Kaoru!"

My train of thought was diminished by the sound of my friend's voice.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Sayo asked as she saw my pissed and confused face turned to look at her… then at something, or rather someone, behind her.

"Oh nothing Sayo, I was just thinking about something, thanks for the concern," I answered her not letting my eyes drift from the silvered-haired hottie.

"Uh-oh Kaoru!! Just what, or should I say, just whom are you looking at may I ask?" Sayo devilishly said as she paused and then added, "ENISHI!!!!"

"Sayo!!!"

Just as his name was called out he turned to look in our direction. Our eyes met and he politely bowed his head just a little to say hi. I lifted my hand up in reply and mouthed hey. Then he returned to find a seat among his friends.

I turned back to face Sayo. "Sayo!!!" I yelled at her, "what the hell was that for!!!"

"What?" She innocently replied.

"What do you mean by 'what?'? Would you like it if I yelled out Sanosuke's name for you?"

"But Kaoru-chan.." Sayo started with the formalities which meant that she was either nervous or embarrassed, "that's different."

"What do you mean that's different?!"

"Well you see Kaoru-chan, you like Enishi and he likes you back, why won't ya'll just come out with it already! As for me and Sanosuke, I like him, but he doesn't like me, much less know me." Sayo stated.

I was glad she added the 'much less know me' because earlier this year, she thought that she wasn't pretty because Sanosuke wouldn't talk to her. But I mean Sanosuke isn't the brightest kid in our class but he also isn't the stupidest. He doesn't know her because while he is sitting in the regular classes, Sayo and I are in Honors. Honestly speaking, Sayo is one of the prettiest girls in our school. She is beautiful with her warm brown eyes and her chestnut brown hair. A reason while many kids don't know her is because overall, when she is just around people, Sayo is a very shy person. Not only that, but Sayo didn't attend the Suunan Middle School like most of us did. But when she is with me, that all changes.

"Sayo…" I started but just as soon I was cut off by the sound of someone tapping on the microphone stupidly repeating 'testing, testing'. Just as soon as I was cut off, they were cut off by a masculine teasing voice.

"HEY MISS!!! I'm not in your honors class, but I do know that it's working and that you're giving me a major headache!"

Speak of none other than the devil. Sanosuke Sagara. The whole commons area broke into laughter and I heard Sayo also laughing by my side. Yea, it was hysterical, but honestly! It was too early in the morning to be laughing like a banshee. I joined in with the crowd by having a smile on my face.

Miss Yumi's face turned a little red with both embarrassment and anger. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Principal Shishio stepped in front of her and took the mic out of her hands.

"Mr. Sagara, my office…now." Principal Shishio said in a no nonsense tone.

The students started to go "oooooohhh.." while Mister I'm so smart and sexy started down the makeshift aisle the students had made trying to sit with their friends with a goofy look on his face.

Miss Yumi looked at Principal Shishio gratefully and _passionately_??? There were some rumors around that they had a thing, but, but, no! That's just… eww! So disgusting!!! Miss Yumi was a pretty women, but Principal Shishio on the other hand…! He had some burn marks and scars on his face since he was in the military and fought in some war and it was a mystery to all the students of Suunan High that out of all people, why would Miss Yumi go after Principal Shishio!

I watched Sanosuke walk out the door with Principal Shishio trailing behind him. My attention turned back to the front where Miss Yumi was trying to recollect herself. Miss Yumi was involved in EVERYTHING! She was the sponsor of this and that along with that also. I wondered why she likes school so much and my thought went back to the notion that her and our principal had something together. After all, he had to approve everything that went on here. I shuddered in disgust.

Once Miss Yumi got started talking about what this year's rules are for winter sports and also for the sports who have year-round practice, namely kendo, I felt like someone was staring at me. I didn't want to turn around and face the person sitting behind me like an idiot, so I just casually stretched my arms and turned around.

What I saw was heaven. Enishi was looking in my direction! He made some gestures which I took to stay after a little while when the meeting was over. I nodded my head in return and turned back to face the right way. All of a sudden I felt Sayo nudge at my side. I turned to face her and she was smiling widely.

"I think he's finally going to ask you out!"

"Pfft! Yea right, we're just friends. It's probably something about kendo." I said though I secretly wished what she said was true.

I looked down at my watch. The meetings were usually from 15-20 minutes, and it was only 7:56.

_Ugghh!!! Why won't this get over already!!! _I couldn't wait to talk to Enishi!!! I pondered the idea of me and Enishi together. Holding his hand and walking down the halls of Suunan High as he walked me to my class…. Or better yet! Having his arm around my waist as we walk down the halls of Suunan High together as he walks me to my class!!!

I put my head down as I screamed a high pitched super girly voice in my head. _EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Uggh!! I really can't wait! Damn you Sayo!_

I looked down at my watch again. Only 7:59. Oh my gawddd!!!! Sayo saw my impatience and turned to me.

"Don't worry Kaoru, it's almost over!" She said with a smile.

I looked down at my watch again. 8:01. The bell to go to class is at 8:15. Meaning that the meeting should be over at 8:05, no later than 8:10 because then that would be 25 minutes, and that's too long for a meeting where everyone already knows everything.

I tried to zone out Miss Yumi's voice and tried to fill my mind with thoughts of Enishi again, but I had the urge to look down at my watch like every ten seconds.

_Okay Kaoru, this is not working. _I thought to myself. Instead I tried to see if I knew what the next word coming out of Miss Yumi's mouth would be. Being a junior and participating in kendo since my freshman year, I heard this speech quite a few times already.

I had just started think of how pitiful I must be acting when all the students in the room had stood up and started to leave. _What! _I passed so much time just by thinking of how pitiful I am!

I looked down at my watch again. 8:06. _21 minutes. Well at least it's over._

Sayo and I went to go stand at the side of the room waiting for Enishi. We watched hundreds of students pass by gossiping most likely about something that they will forget in 2 days, tops.

I saw Enishi at the back. He was walking towards _me_ with a smile on his face… uhh, I mean _us_.

"Hey Kaoru, what's up?" He said in his masculine voice.

"Well, you know, the usual, the ceiling, then the sky…" _Oh yea, real smart reply by Kaoru Kamiya, straight-A honors student. _I silently berated myself for coming up with such a stupid reply.

"Hahaha" Enishi laughed in his deep voice.

Wait. Did Enishi just laugh??? _Well, maybe not too bad Kamiya_. Though I figured I should think of a better reply next time he asks me that.

I saw Sayo in the side with a smile on her face. She stepped back then walked away. I was glad that she understood that I wanted to be alone with him, but then again, I needed her support! I didn't want to embarrass myself!

"Well anyways," Enishi started again. His eyes drifted just a little to the side noticing that Sayo had left. But then again, I don't think that he noticed her there in the first place.

"Kaoru, I wanted to ask you if…"

_Here it comes!!!!!_

"… that if you…"

"ENISHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All of a sudden, he was interrupted by a high - pitched shrill! Coming from none other than Megumi Takani.

_DAMN HER!!!!! Out of all the times she could've come, she chooses now!!! _I cursed at her silently and her annoying presence.

"Ohayoo, Enishi-san!" Megumi started in Japanese, ignoring me completely until I could be ignored no more. "Kaoru."

"Well hello there Megumi." Enishi said drifting his eyes away from me onto at first her low-neck shirt, and then to her.

_What a…!!!_

I realized that they were both looking at me so I greeted her with the ever-most fake smile on my face. "Hello Megumi."

I still find it hard to believe that at once we were friends in middle school. BEST-FRIENDS!!! We're still somewhat friends, like she every now and then, when there are no hot guys around, she will acknowledge me, and I acknowledge her. We're not such great friends anymore because she was, is, a BAD influence.

Sayo was home-schooled then because of her over-protective parents. Later on, she had convinced them to let her attend the high-school. The friendship Megumi and I have is not like me and Sayo or like me and Tomoe, Enishi's sister.

In middle school, I swear I never gave a teacher such a hard time before! I still got straight- A's and everything, it's just that Megumi taught me to have things get done my way and no other way. It was not till the teacher contacted my parents that they ordered me to stop giving the teacher gift-cards to the local salon for a free facial. It's just that mole! That mole that was on the corner of her lips. Ewww!!! I shudder at the mere thought of it.

The next year me and Megumi didn't have any classes together that I returned to my own, normal self again. Though I still carried some of Megumi's bad influence in me. Once you get in your system, it's hard to get it out.

"Well anyways, Enishi, I wanted to tell you that I'm thinking of taking up a sport" Megumi pronounced ignoring me completely.

"That's good to hear Megumi," Enishi said with a somewhat annoyed looked on his face that Megumi was completely oblivious to. "Your father out of all people should know a lot about staying healthy and being fit."

Mr. Takani was the athletic injury consulter. In other words, if you hurt yourself playing a sport, you would see him. He's specialized in athletes and since his daughter goes to the high school, you know, being such a supportive father and all. He's a really nice man actually. Playing kendo, I sprained my ankle. He explained to me that it was from landing from my jump kicks all wrong. He then showed me the proper technique and some stretches to do so it never happens again. I still find it hard to believe that they are related.

"I was thinking about trying kendo--" Megumi started.

"Wait," I interrupted, "Kendo?" But that is my sport! And that is the sport Enishi and I are in and that is the main reason we talk!!!!! _Oh, hellll no! There is no way I'm gonna let this happen. _I stopped my train of thought because I realized, am I getting _possessive _over Enishi?

"Yea, is there a problem?" Megumi said tartly.

"Uhh, no, it's just that the season is over and all that we are holding for the rest of the year is practices." I replied which was all true. I said it in a way that she would realize that she would have to wait till next year to start kendo.

"Oh really? Is that so, Enishi?" Megumi asked not believing me.

"Yes, but don't get your spirits down, you can tryout for something else, say basketball, or soccer even." Enishi replied trying to be nice.

Soccer! Megumi and soccer! Pfft! The only time she runs is when she is running after a boy. I can't even imagine Megumi on the soccer team!

"Well soccer it is!!!" Megumi said looking at me directly and clapping her hands. I stopped for a minute to let what just happened sink in… _Oh my gosh! She can multitask! _Anyways, back to what I was saying, I guess she saw the disbelief on my face when Enishi mentioned soccer.

"That's great Megumi," Enishi said with a little impatience in his voice. "I would like to ask Kaoru something--"

"So would I!" Megumi exclaimed. "Kaoru, why don't you try out for soccer?"

"Because I have kendo practice for the rest of the _year._" Gawd! Why doesn't this girl leave already.

BRRRRRIIINNNNNNNNNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The bell signaling for students to start going to class rang. _What!! 8:15 already!! _We only had 3 minutes to get to class, the school had cut down on time so there would be less fights. Although, it was very effective, it is very troublesome for those kids whose classes are on the _other side of the building_! And whada ya'know! My first period class happens to be on the other side of the building.

"Well Enishi, you had to ask me something?" I wanted to know what he wanted to say before he left.

"Yea," he looked distracted and confused, along with handsome, "uhh, I was going to ask you if you were going to do a winter sport also, since you are already good at kendo, you wouldn't need to practice all year-round."

Before I could answer him, Megumi cut in.

"Pfft! One, she is horrible at basketball, and two, so yea she can run, but she couldn't kick a soccer ball if her life depended on it!" Megumi laughed.

"I bet you that I could kick a soccer ball 3 times further than you ever could!" I stared at her in disbelief. I couldn't believe that she would ever embarrass me in front of Enishi like that! _The nerve of that evil-conniving fox!_

"Well you know Megumi," Enishi began, "Kaoru is a great at kendo, not only that, she is also great at hand-to-hand combat. Hand-to-hand combat includes kicking, as in kicking your opponent. So I think she would be great at soccer." Enishi finished that with just a little bit of glare in his eyes.

I think my heart fell and hit the ground so hard that I had stopped breathing until he asked.

"Isn't that right, Kaoru?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, that is. You know Enishi, I think it's time for a change. I'm going to play soccer instead of practicing kendo." I said as my eyes held a look of determination.

"Hmmph! Well then, I guess I'll see you on the field Wednesday afternoon." Megumi sourly stated.

"Yea, I guess you will," I replied.

I was too caught up into what Megumi had said that I hadn't realized I hadn't played soccer since I was 8! _Good gawd Kamiya! What did you get yourself into?!"_

"Kaoru," Enishi's masculine voice interrupted my thoughts. "I know that your class is on the other side of the building and I think that you should get going." Enishi said that with a genuine look of concern on his face.

"Oh yea, okay, well I guess I'll see you later Enishi." I was disappointed that Megumi came and interrupted what his real question was for me. We hadn't even realized that Megumi had left already in fear of a tardy.

All of a sudden Enishi gave me a hug. I was surprised at the impulse.

"Okay, well later Kaoru," Enishi started walking in the opposite direction of where I had to go.

"Bye Enishi," I started walking towards English class, my least favorite subject when Enishi suddenly called out my name.

"Kaoru!"

I turned back to face him, "yea?" I answered.

"Maybe I can get your number and we can talk later? That's if you want to give it to me, you don't have to if you don't want to, ya'know," Enishi stammered all that out at once that I laughed.

"Sure Enishi" I walked over to him and he had a pen waiting in his hand. He opened up his folder to a fresh piece of paper. Just as soon as I was done writing my number, the bell rang.

I gasped, "oh no!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to be late, I'm sorry! I'll make up for it, I promise!" Enishi promised.

Looking at his face again, I laughed, "oh no, you don't have to worry about it."

"No, really, I want to." Enishi replied in a low alluring voice.

I stared at his icy eyes which seemed warm to me as he gazed back into my crystalline blue eyes…

"cough, cough"

We both jumped back in surprise and turned to find the janitor there eyeing us. I swear I turned as red as a tomato. I was so embarrassed!

"Shouldn't you both be in class?" the janitor asked.

"Oh yea!" I said in surprise.

"Okay, well later Kaoru" Enishi said as he walked toward his class.

"Yea, later" I said finishing our conversation.

I hurried down the halls thinking about his icy eyes. Can ice really be comforting? But all I could really think about after that is when he is going to call me. _I can't wait!!!_ _What if he really does like me back? Does he really want to be together with me?_

Damn that Sayo for putting such foolish ideas in my head. My mother would never approve!

_Enishi, you're great._

My father would never approve.

_Enishi, I really want to be with you!_

It's not that they wouldn't like him…

_Enishi, cuddling in your arms is all I ever want_

It's just that….

_Enishi, I'm going crazy about you._

I'm not really supposed to have boyfriends.

_Enishi, I think I … love you?_


End file.
